They'll Mew the day
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: A group of office executives become Mews. They soon decide to spread the joy of trying out another form. However, those new forms may be more then just for fun. Chapter Three posted: One of our Mew pays an important visit to some familiar people.
1. Chapter 1

Just another day at the office

---

A cute little short I wrote as a part of a challenge. A group of office executives becomes Mew (Mews?).

Mew is copyright (I assume) to Nintendo, and (I think) Gamefreak and whomever else owns the copyright to the characters at the moment.

---

Norman rode the elevator to the top floor in his office tower. He held a briefcase containing notes for he presentation he had at four p.m. He hoped there was coffee, as he was tired. He didn't really want to give this presentation but had little choice.

Once he was at the top floor, he sighed and yawned before walking out of the elevator. He walked down the hallway and into the boardroom. The room was one where he and his team had made countless decision for their company. Norm realised the irony of this room. He'd sat at the head of the table. The fifty-seven year old sometimes wondered if these arrangements were any different then a child claiming they were king of the proverbial castle simply because they stood or sat at what all agreed was the best position.

Four of the six executives he was going to give the presentation to were already there. Each, as Norman was, wore an expensive suit. Norm would rather be relaxing on the beach in swim trunks or taking a walk in the woods wearing shorts and a tee shirt.

Norman walked to the head of the table across from the windows overlooking the city. Placing his briefcase on the wooden table and opening it, he pulled out his notes and deposited them on the table. He sat down, at first looking over the city before him. The sun was getting low in the horizon.

_Fall is already upon us. Summer goes by so fast. It's no wonder kids get upset about it._

A young woman, one of the administrative assistants working there, entered the room moments later. She inquired as to whether or not anyone wanted any coffee.

_Maybel, you're a lifesaver._

Norman was thankful for her consideration. While most of the others at the meeting were polite to her, they seemed withdrawn, as though they were afraid being too polite to her would somehow damage their reputations.

_It's all nothing more then a grown up version of a popularity contest._

Norman addressed Maybel by her first name, in a polite tone. He was thankful for her assistance, without her to take care of such duties, Norm's job as well as the jobs of every executive in that room would be much more difficult.

Maybel waited until the last two board members had arrived and told her what they wanted before leaving.

With a sigh, Norman waited until everyone was ready, stood up and began.

"Thank you for coming. I'll try to keep this presentation as short as possible as I know we're all tired and looking forward to beginning our weekend."

The others present nodded in agreement.

Maybel returned with mugs of coffee for each of the men. Something felt different about her. She didn't appear different.

_She seems to have a lot more energy, I wonder why?_

The young woman handed drinks to each of the other board members before handing Norman his.

"Here's your coffee Mr Pence," she said.

"Thank you Maybel," Norman said.

_I don't want Maybel addressing me in that manor; she's just as cool as I am._

He wasn't sure where that thought came from but it felt good when it entered his mind.

"Just Norman is fine," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Maybel said as she handed Norman the coffee, smiled and almost seem to bound out of the room without making a sound other then opening and closing the door.

"Charming young woman," the board member at the far right side of the table said.

"Yes, I don't where I'd be without her."

Norman sipped his coffee and looked down at his notes to see where he was. Norm wasn't sure why but his notes seemed different somehow. Clearing his throat, he started the presentation.

-

Ten minutes later, Norman was on the second of five pages. He'd only drank some of his coffee yet he felt more energetic. He noticed that the other board members were shifting in their seats. Adjusting his collar, Norman looked back down at his notes.

He was talking about quarterly profits and projected sales for the next quarter. His notes included a projection of a bar graph, which he was now using on the wall to his right. When he looked at the projection, for a few seconds, he heard what sounded like children laughing. The sound reminded him of something he'd lost and perhaps longed for. Unfortunately, his career had prevented him from getting married, so he'd never had a chance to have children. However, that didn't quite seem to be it.

"Everything all right sir?" the member closest to his left asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; sorry," Norman said.

Looking back down at his notes, Norman gasped when he saw, in place of financial graphs and statistics, he saw a child's drawing. It was a picture of the boardroom, seen through the eyes of what Norman assumed was a child. Whoever had drawn the picture had portrayed Norm and his fellow executives as monkeys in suits. He reacted in a way that he'd never have expected himself to; he chuckled! They _were_ in monkey suits. These meetings **were** rather silly.

"Sir, are you okay? What's so funny?" the same from before asked.

Norman blinked his eyes twice and seemed to snap out of it. Looking back at the papers, they appeared normal. Now he was certain something was wrong. Was it the coffee? Perhaps he was just tired.

"Yes, I guess I'm just a bit drained. Let's get this done with so we can all go home," Norman said.

He drank more of his coffee and another unusual thought flew through his mind. _Go home and play!_

Scratching his chin, Norman felt what appeared to be a five-o'clock shadow. However, it hadn't of been there when he's used the facilities only an hour before!

All of the other members suddenly pushed their chairs back and stood up, all looking at Norman as though something were wrong.

"Um ... sir?" The same man again asked.

"What's wrong Danny?" Norman asked. He hadn't of used that name to refer to someone named Daniel in years, perhaps decades!

"There's something growing on your ... your," Daniel said, apparently unable to finish the sentence.

As Norman watched, Daniel started laughing! Norman looked back and forth at the other board members, who were backing away from he and Daniel. Systematically, they began to shrink. Their arms disappeared into their coats as their shoes fell off and their feet shrank into their pants.

"What's happening to us?"

Norman may have called for help if the room hadn't of started growing! Now, it was his appendages turn to shrink into his clothes. His shoes fell off with a light thud on the floor. He was relieved that he'd rid himself of them.

Daniel was on the floor laughing. Norman pink hair sprouting all over the young mans face. _Young man? Daniel is forty-five years old! What's happening?_ Daniel's face seemed to warp. In fact, the faces of every man in the room were warping! Their eyes were growing slightly larger, their hair seemed to be falling out and receding into their heads and their ears were almost melting into their heads only to re-grow atop them in a triangular shape. What was perhaps the most alarming was the pink fur enveloping their faces.

All around him, Norm's colleagues were not only becoming some sort of animals but also looking younger by the minute. Barry Townsed who was fifty-three appeared barley in his twenties!

Norm something pushing at the base of the Daniel's pants. With a combination of fascination and horror that was dwindling to make way for amusement, Norman watched something skinny and covered in pink fur push its way from Daniel. It grew until it flattened out at the end and was twice as long as Daniel's body! A tail, Daniel had a tail!

His slacks falling down to his knees, Norm barley registered the belt clanging on the ceramic floor. Norman should have been embarrassed. However, he felt almost relived to be free of them. His shirt and suit were, by now down to his knees and getting larger.

_What's happening to us?_

_Who cares, this is fun!_

_We're too old for this. Wait a minute, what am I saying! Acting your age is boring! I feel like a teenager again. I **can **get away with having fun!_

Norman was hearing the _thoughts_ of the other board members. That term didn't seem much fun anymore. The fact that he could hear the others thoughts alarmed Norman, but only for a moment.

Feeling something pushing at the back of his shirt, (which by now covered his entire body), Norman decided to free himself of the clothes. Much to his elation, as he thought about it, the shirt, as though on command, unbuttoned and flew away from him with his jacket. He imagined standing up only to find himself floating above his clothes. After initial trepidation that he was having an out of body experience, Norman was relieved to see that he was still in his body.

Was it even _his_ body? Pink fur was covering him, eventually eliminating any reason for Norm to need clothes. His hips quivered as they moved to the sides of his body. Norman giggled at the sight of his feet. They were growing longer, the sight reminding Norm of a clown's feet.

_I loved clowns as a kid. Wait a second, I **still** love clowns._

For a fleeting few seconds, Norm wondered what he looked like. Then, as though he was viewing images taken of him from several different angles, information entered his mind. He appeared as Daniel, Barry and the others now appeared or soon would appear. He had a tail twice his length, large hips, cute long three toed feet, large blue eyes and a muzzle. He appeared as though he were an alien feline.

Norman gazed at his feet. Yes, they now were three toed and long. He felt something tag at something behind him.

The word Mew entered his mind. That's what he and the others had become!

Turning, he saw a mew floating in the air and holding onto what Norman knew was his tail. With his new ability to read minds, he knew this mew was Danny. He had large blue eyes and appeared more playful then Danny had ever been!

"Got'Cher tail!" Danny said.

Norman looked around the room to see the others now escaping from their clothes as they too floated in mid air. Spinning around, Norman escaped Danny's grasp and giggled.

Laughter again entered Norman's mind. It energised him. Who cared about boring reports when there was so much fun for he and his friends to have?

Of course, Norman knew what all these reports meant. He just couldn't take interest in them! He saw Danny was now chasing his own tail. Norman sensed Danny's enjoyment and allowed himself to float over the window.

Joy unlike anything he'd ever felt flooded his mind when he realised that he and his friends weren't alone. Everyone in town was having as much fun as they were!

Hearing the doors to the board, no, playroom open, Norman turned to see Maybel float into the room. He knew it was she right away. Being a psychic type came in handy.

"You guys too?" Maybel asked.

"Yep," Norman said.

"So, what do we..."

Maybel was unable to finish before Danny floated over to her, tapped her on the shoulder and declared her to be it before floating down the hall, giggling.

"That's what," Norman said.

Norman took once last look at his notes as his friends all flew in different directions. How could he have thought such boring stuff was interesting? He felt Maybel tag him just before she floated away.

The game was on; it was time for Norman to have some fun.


	2. The littlest Mew

The littlest Mew

Maybel floated high in the air. She'd been taking a break in her and Danny's game of tag. Danny would find her eventually. The point however was to have fun, which they were.

She sensed the humans and pokémon below her. Maybel felt _connected_ to them. The lands below felt as much a part of her as her own body did.

_I found ya!_

Maybel darted her head back and forth. _That was Danny_. His excitement filled her, enhancing her excitement. She floated though the air, wondering where Danny was.

Distress from two humans halted the game. Maybel looked in the direction of the distress.

Closing her eyes, Maybel concentrated on the humans. She felt water rushing against her body and a cold wind chilling her. A sensation of rocking back and forth made her feel sick. Maybel was feeling the same thing the two humans were.

_They must be on a boat._

Maybel heard a loud crash resembling an explosion.

_They're stuck in a thunderstorm!_

Something floating beside Maybel broke her from her trance. Danny was beside her.

"There's two people trapped in a boat at sea. We need to help them," Maybel said.

Danny did three back-flips in the air. "Sounds like fun. Oh oh, isn't what one of those things where they won't let us interfere?"

"They?" Maybel asked.

"You know, those legendary guys," Danny said.

"We can do more then talk silly. _Think_ it," Maybel said.

Danny's eyes glowed. Maybel received emotions and meaning from Danny that would take volumes to communicate. She knew he wanted to help those people. However, Danny was worried. He and Maybel _could_ get into trouble.

Maybel replied knowing that even if they did get into trouble, it'd be worth it to save two lives.

Danny's demeanor changed. A cartwheel though the air accompanied his projection of how fun it would be.

Maybel concentrated on the location of the two humans. She imagined being there. A tingle and warmth flowed through her body. Maybel felt a fleeting sense of being in nothingness. It was almost peaceful. That sensation led to a chaotic sensation of a storm at sea combined with the emotions of the two humans whose lives were in danger. The contrast would have been sharp enough to cut a diamond had it been something physical.

The boat with the two terrified humans was a few meters below Maybel. Rain pounded the protective bubble surrounding Maybel and Danny. Maybel wished that her bubble had wipers to wash away the rain.

_We can always make em._

Maybel didn't have time to react before Danny materialized a pair of wipers.

"Joking aside, we have to help them," Maybel said.

Maybel didn't have to hear what Danny's suggestion was. She saw the image in her mind as clear as though Danny had said it aloud. Maybel had wanted to create a bubble around the humans and fly them back to land. Danny however, wanted to make the two humans better able to survive in the water.

"Will the special guys let us do that?" Maybel said.

A grin worthy of a Cheshire cat plastered on his face; Danny grabbed his feet and executed a trio of backflips.

"Probably not but it'll be fun for us and for them!" Danny said.

Maybel looked down at the boat. The two humans, a male and female, aged thirty and thirty-one, named Hank and Keiko respectively perhaps might not mind if it let them survive _and _if Maybel changed them back after. Maybel remembered that humans and those without telepathy valued their privacy and vowed not to read their minds unless they gave her permission.

The boat was breaking up. Maybel knew that she and Danny needed to act soon.

"I've never seen a Buizel before," Danny said.

Maybel pictured a Byousel. She then looked at the humans and imaged their bodies as one. It took all of her concentration. However, she knew it was worth it if it would save two lives and make Danny happy.

---

People described hell with images of infernos, lava and unbearable heat. For Hank and Keiko, hell was wind, water, rain and cold.

What had started as a relaxing afternoon had turned into a struggle for survival as dark clouds had obscured the sky, shrouding the sun. The rain and winds had come soon after.

Now Hank and Keiko were holding on, hoping and praying for the best.

Hank felt something beneath him as he clung to Keiko. Their boat was starting to fall apart!

Water seeped through cracks beneath the duo. Its cold sting was a reminder of how close they were to the apparent end.

The duo held onto one another.

"This is my fault. I should have known this storm was coming!" Hank said.

"I could have checked the weather! You can't blame yourself for this!" Keiko replied.

"I guess but that doesn't change the fact that…" Things took a turn not for the better or worse but for the bizarre. Hank watched as his life preserver and then Keiko's life preserver shrunk and changed in shape from a jacket into a small inner tube around their necks!

Keiko touched at her life preserver and gasped. "I – I can feel it. What's going on…"

Hank touched his. "I can feel mine too."

"What's happening to us?" Keiko asked.

Unfortunately, a more urgent issue broke the duo from their wonderment. The wood of their boat cracked and creaked. The sides of it broke apart and fell into the water. A torrent of water rushed into the boat; they were sinking!

Hank's clothes felt looser. The water soaking them didn't chill him as much as it had only moments ago. Hank assumed it was his imagination.

When he looked at Keiko, he saw that she seemed to growing a beard and moustache! Her beard however was beige instead of the red of her hair.

_Just what is going on?_

"You – you're beard is growing. I thought you shaved this morning – how come it's beige?" Keiko asked.

Hank felt his face with damp fingers. Indeed, he had a thick coat of hair on his chin and jaw! He saw orange hair growing around the rest of Keiko's face. Her red hair was shrinking. It was as though someone was cutting it but there were no scissors and no hair was falling.

The water in the boat was drenching the couple.

"What's happening now?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know – are you shrinking?" Hank asked.

Indeed, Keiko's clothes appeared a size too large for her. Hank saw orange hair was growing on her arms. _My God! What if it's fur?_ When Hank looked at Keiko's face, he saw a pair of black lines beneath each of her eyes. _Like a Furret, but where have I seen those elsewhere?_

Hank noticed that his medium sized tee shirt now seemed like a large! His shorts now looked like pants. Hank watched Keiko's shorts grow longer. They covered legs that Hank swore orange fur was covering!

A large wave slammed into the boat, washing Hank and Keiko into the cold water. Their boat split in two before its debris floated away.

"No!" Keiko yelled.

However, instead of sinking, the duo floated on their back. The inner tubes that were now a part of them inflated, acting as flotation devices.

Hank's shirt was now floating around him. His former shorts turned pants were now a size too long for him. He would have tightened his belt (which was now several holes too large for him) if it weren't for his pants falling off him as though someone had pulled them off. His underwear was the next to go. Nudity however was the last thing Hank was worried about.

"My pants!" Keiko yelled.

Hank looked to see that Keiko was equally as half-naked as he was. He also saw that her legs were shirking and something was growing between her legs.

_I'm not even going to assume the dirty explanation for this. So, she must be growing a tail!_ Hank shook his head;_ growing a tail, yes, that's normal – happens every day._

When Hank felt something between his legs in the water, he had the feeling that Keiko wasn't the only one developing a new limb.

"We're turning into pokémon. But why and which one?" Keiko cried.

Hank felt a need to protect his mate. He swam over her. The shirt he wore was far too large for him. _Besides, my fur's protective enough and it's waterproof. Why let a soaking wet shirt draw heat from my body?_ As though on cue, something pulled his shirt from his body.

_What am I thinking?_

This new will alarmed Hank. However, protecting Keiko took precedent. Turning onto his belly, Hank felt a new ability from inside. He spun his tail (which spit in two halfway) like the propeller on a motor boat and sped toward Keiko.

Keiko's human hair was gone. Her nose was now black and small. Orange fur had covered her face where the beige had not. Hank somehow still recognized her.

"Hank, that's you isn't it?" Keiko asked.

Hank nodded. He felt stronger now. The alarm of the storm wasn't there.

"Now I know what you – we are. We're Buyosel! Look, you even have the fins on your arms!"

Hank looked at his arms. Indeed, on the outside, leading from just below his elbows to his hands, Hank had a half circle fin!

"You still have some clothes on. They'll just make you cold," Hank said.

Keiko looked at her shirt. It was soaked and offered her no protection. With Hank's help. She managed to slip it and her bra off. All that remained of their human clothing was their shoes and socks. Both were now far too big for the former humans.

Whatever had changed them seemed to sense that they didn't need them any more and yanked their socks and shoes off without effort.

"We should get underwater where it's safer to get to land," Keiko said.

Hank nodded his head. "Let's try out these bodies."

---

Maybel giggled as she watched the two Buizel deflate the devices around their necks and submerge. She sensed how much they enjoyed the swimming they did soon after. They hadn't even noticed they were speaking in the Buizel tongue once they were Buizel. Maybel was happy to both save two lives and make them more interesting.

"See, that was a lot more fun then just using a bubble to transport them to land," Danny said.

"I could tell ya liked it," Maybel said.

Even with her physic abilities, Maybel wasn't ready when Danny floated toward and kissed her on the lips. Nothing in Maybel's human experience could have prepared for the rush of emotional energy. It would be like comparing jumping up and down to flying through the clouds.

Maybel needed a few moments to recover afterward.

"We need to change them back once they're safe ya know," Maybel said.

"Yea I know but can't we make this special. Like, do something for them?" Danny asked.

Maybel didn't have to ask what Danny had in mind. She already knew.

---

Keiko and Hank soared through the water holding hands. They were able to hold their breath for far longer then any human could.

Hank had never imagined becoming a Buizel (or any other water type). He was now almost sorry that he wasn't born one. However, without Keiko there, it would be meaningless.

When they surfaced, the storm had passed. It was but a rumble in the distance. It was like waking up from a nightmare to the sun beaming into your room.

Water dripped off their waterproof fur as they floated in the water, basking in the sun.

"It's beautiful," Keiko said.

"Yes, you are," Hank said.

"I meant the sky silly," Keiko said.

A beautiful blue sky seeming to stretch forever was in one direction. Hank saw land in the other.

_Land means humans. Someone might try to capture us. How are we going to explain this to our families?_

"I guess we should go back," Hank said.

"I dunno, we're having lots of fun – I mean all right," Keiko said.

"But we _are_ having fun," Hank said.

"You did want to show my a relaxing afternoon. I'd say this qualifies. But who did this to us?" Keiko asked.

Hank grinned. "My nephew will probably want to take me battling. Why does that amuse me?"

Keiko grinned. "It might be fun. You guys could bond and stuff."

"Imagine his surprise when he finds out his Uncle is a Buizel," Keiko.

_Wait a second._

"Um, Keiko, I just realized something. We're not speaking English," Hank said.

Mary Ann floated over to the left of Hank.

"We aren't?" Keiko asked. She grabbed her mouth at the realization. When she realized her mouth, she looked at her paws. "So what do we do? Stay out here and pretend we went down with the boat?" Keiko asked.

Hank stroked his chin. "We can always…"

Something that sounded like a child giggled. The sound made Hank feel _good_. Keiko tapped Hank's belly and pointed in the sky in front of them. Before Hank was a pair of Mew. One of them flew up to the duo and circled them with a grin on its face.

"Write your names in the sand or on a piece of paper? Use a computer?"

"Who are you guys?" Keiko asked.

The Mew flew up to Keiko and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm Danny and that's Maybel. We're your friends." Hank didn't have time to react before Danny kissed him as well. "So ya don't get jealous."

Hank had never seen these creatures before. He assumed they'd had something to do this what had happened. "Did you…"

"Yes," Maybel said.

"You saved our lives, thank you," Keiko said.

Hank nodded. "Yeah, I thought we were finished. But, why did you turn us into…"

Maybel scratched her head. "Well Danny wanted to…"

Danny flew over Hank. "It was more fun this way. Besides, you had fun, didn't ya?"

Hank looked at Keiko. She smiled a heartwarming smile. He wanted to kiss her.

"I think we had fun," Keiko said.

Hank was too busy smiling at Keiko to respond.

Danny, (in what was becoming a trademark move) grabbed his feet and preformed several backflips while laughing. "I think he likes you!"

Keiko smiled. "I _know_ he likes me."

Danny circled around Keiko and Hank.

"Gonna kiss her?" Danny said.

Maybe grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him to her side. "Danny, let's not bother them too much."

Hank saw a playful glint in Keiko's eyes.

Keiko floated over to Hank and climbed on top of him. "He won't be able to because I'm going to kiss him first!" Keiko kissed Hank, who would have gasped if he didn't enjoy it. He may have taken it further if Danny and Maybel weren't watching. When Keiko was finished and resumed floating beside Hank, Maybel floated down.

"You guys probably want to know what happens next," Maybel said.

"How do we get home? If we can't talk how are we going to tell our families about this?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, I mean being a Buizel is interesting but we have lives back home," Hank said.

"You could go with your nephew. That might be fun. I don't think he needs two of us, but at least you'd have fun," Keiko said.

"But it wouldn't be any fun without you!" Hank said.

"You guys don't have to worry. We can change you back. But, we can _also_ give you something special," Maybel said.

"But first, let's play!" Danny said.

"How," Keiko asked.

Hank and Keiko watched as Danny and Maybel shifted into the form of Buyosels and landed in the water with a splash.

"Like that," Danny said.

Keiko looked at Maybel, "So, what game do you guys want to…"

Something tapping her shoulder interrupted Keiko. She turned to see Danny submerging.

"You're it," Danny said.

---

Swimming was a sport Hank never excelled at. Now, Hank felt as though he could win any competition with ease.

The lake no longer felt like a potential danger to Hank. It was _playground_ now.

Having a tail was interesting. Possessing a tail that branched into a pair of tails was cool. Being able to use that tail as a propeller was _amazing_.

Hank felt the rush of water behind him. If his new abilities hadn't of distracted him so much, he may have been able to dodge Keiko when she swam from above him and tagged him on the back.

The rush of Water from Keiko's tail tickled Hank's face as she swam away.

_That feels good. Wait a second, she tagged me!_

Hank gave chase but had to surface for air. When he did, Keiko was a short distance in front of him.

"Gotcha!" she said.

Hank grinned. A small island in the distance beckoned Hank.

"I've never explored that island, wana?" Hank asked.

Maybel and Danny surfaced a moment later.

"We'll race ya!" Danny said.

---

Keiko had never skinny-dipped before. She'd been too shy to try anything as (what she saw as) inappropriate as being naked in public. When travelling, if she came across a lake as the only option for bathing, she'd always keep her underwear on even when there was little (if any) chance of someone seeing her.

That alarm in Keiko's mind had grown silent.

As she soared through the water (in the lead, much to her elation), she felt free. She knew that she couldn't stay like this. Keiko had a family that was waiting for her to come home as well as a life.

Innocence perhaps came with being a Buizel. Perhaps, that aspect of Keiko's mind was just unlocked like a chest full of childhood toys one might find in the attic.

Keiko felt Maybel catching up to her.

A glance back showed Hank closing in on the duo.

Danny surfacing before Keiko caused her to come to a halt, splashing him in the process. A splash of water hitting Marry-Ann from behind alerted her to Hank and Maybel reaching her.

"I found something cool!" Danny said.

"Where?" Maybel asked.

Danny pointed downward.

"What is it?" Keiko asked.

"Something fun. It's a surprise," Danny said.

Danny submerged.

"Can we hold our breath for that long?" Keiko asked.

Danny surfaced. Keiko watched as Maybel and Danny's bodies glowed as though they were evolving. They reformed into their Mew form before their glow dissipated. Danny and Maybel levitated a meter above the water, water dripping from their wet fur.

"We can fix that!" Danny said.

Keiko felt as though someone were picking her up. Water dripped from her fur as Maybel created a bubble around Keiko and herself. Danny created a bubble around Hank and himself.

The invisible hand holding her seemed to vanish and Keiko was floating above the water as though gravity had ceased to exist for her. She never expected to experience weightlessness, let along becoming a pokémon. To experience both at once was almost overwhelming.

"You okay?" Maybel asked.

Keiko nodded, "yeah, this is all just a little crazy."

"Crazy's fun," Danny said. "It was crazy when we became like this but now it's fun!"

"You used to be human as well?" Maybel asked.

"Yep! We'll tell ya about it later. First, we gotta see the fun stuff!" Danny said.

Keiko wondered where Danny held all of his energy.

"Is he always this hyper?" Keiko asked.

"You should see him after he has chocolate," Maybel said.

Keiko grinned. "Does he like coffee?"

Danny zipped over to Keiko. "Did someone say chocolate and coffee?"

"Oh oh," Maybel said.

"Bad thing to say?" Hank asked.

"I wonder if I can combine Chocolate and Coffee? Oh wait, I can! Mocha of course!" Danny said.

Hank looked at the water. "What about the thing you wanted to show…"

"Oh right the cool thing! This is just as cool as chocolate! Come on, let's go see it!" Danny said.

Keiko watched the world rise from her point of view as the bubble Maybel had her in descended into the water. Under normal circumstances, Keiko wouldn't like being underwater with only a small bubble between her and a torrent of water.

These were not normal circumstances. With her swimming abilities and Mew guardian, Keiko was able to relax. Now, she could enjoy the decent into the depths on the lake.

When they neared the bottom, Keiko saw what Danny had been talking about. Although it was dark, before them, Keiko saw a sunken ship!

---

Hank watched the ship at the bottom of the lake grow closer with anticipation. It lay on its side. A large hole on the side provided access to the interior. Hank expected to see ghost types lurking about.

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" Hank asked.

"Don't worry, we'll protect ya. Anyway, it's fun!" Danny said.

Hank wanted to know where the ship came from.

_What happened to its crew? How did it sink? When did it sink?_

"Let's find out!" Danny said.

"How did you – oh yeah, you guys can read minds," Hank said.

"Sorry, I know it's a little rude. I'll try to stop," Danny said.

Danny and Maybel took Hank and Keiko through the gaping hole. A part of Hank expected to find a treasure chest guarded by a skeleton that would come to life as soon as they opened the chest. Hank worried that a dozen ghost types were waiting for them.

_What if they defeated Danny and Maybel? Keiko and I would have to fight them off! I don't even know how to fight!_

Hank's fear gave way for fascination at the sights around him. Despite the murky waters, Hank could make out enough to see where they were going.

"Why don't we split up?" Danny said.

Maybel nodded. Hank watched the bubble containing Maybel and Keiko float away into the darkness.

"It's so cool – I mean fascinating. This wreck might be hundreds of years old. There might be shiny things – arg artifacts here," Hank said.

Danny did a trio of backflips. "Na, you mean shiny things. It's okay."

"What if a ghost type gets upset that we're in its ship?" Hank asked.

"We're just explorin' we're not hurtin' anyone," Danny said.

Hank looked back and forth. He felt almost unworthy of being able to see these sights. To read about such a finding in a book or newspaper was one thing. To be within the walls of the ship was another and only added to the wonderment the day had held for Hank.

"Can you sense what happened to the ship?" Hank asked.

"Maybe a little," Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

Danny rubbed his chin. "It's like I can hear someone in a crowd. He's saying something but he's quiet and I've never heard his voice before."

"Sounds hard," Hank said.

"Yeah but that just makes it more fun when I figure out what he's saying," Danny said with a smile.

The duo floated into a cabin that from the décor, Hank assumed was home for the captain. On a desk inside, a pair of candles floated beside a book and fountain pen.

"Captain's log?" Hank asked.

"Let's see!" Danny said.

Hank watched Danny float the book toward them and into the bubble. Holding the book, Hank read though it. Water and time had smeared most of the ink. Hank found that sad as it was a piece of history lost though time.

By luck Hank was able to find an entry, detailing what had happened to the crew.

"Look at this," Hank said. "It says that something hit them while travelling through this lake to get supplies. Maybe a larger water type mistook them for a threat and attacked them. They were sinking when a pair of creatures they'd never seen before saved everyone by taking them to land."

"He didn't have time to save anything," Danny said. "Everyone had to get out right away. The Captain had to leave his books, journal and even his pocket watch."

"How'd you know that?" Hank asked.

Hank held onto the book as Danny floated them toward the bed at the other end of the room. Sitting on the pillow of the bed was an old pocket watch. Danny picked it up and brought it into the bubble. Hank saw that as with the book, time and water had worn and rusted it. However, it was intact.

"I can sense it from these things the Captain held," Danny said.

"These belong in a museum. I'll make sure they get there," Hank said.

"What's it like being able to sense things like that?" Danny asked.

"It's hard to explain. When I'm near those things and concentrate on them, I feel like I can remember an old friend. But it's kinda hard, which is a bit sad," Danny said. His somber expression gave way for a smile. "Oh well, at least we got to see cool stuff and bring something back. I wonder what we'll do tomorrow. Every day's a new adventure!"

Hank looked around their surroundings. "Yes, I suppose it is."

---

Danny took Hank to the opening in the ship where they met up with Maybel and Keiko. The girls had found some of the rooms of the other officers on the ship as well as the mess. They'd brought some utensils with them that they'd found.

"I think we need to be getting home. People might be getting worried about us," Keiko said.

Hank nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do have to be human again."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Why not stay this way? We could go on lots of adventures and everything!" Danny said.

"Danny, we can't leave them that way," Maybel said.

"Okay, okay," Danny said. "There are change rooms on the beach. Go there and we'll change ya back with a fun bonus," Danny said.

Maybel and Danny took Hank and Keiko to the surface where they released the two from the bubbles, making sure to keep the artifacts they'd found safe until Keiko and Hank were safe on land.

Hank and Keiko sped toward land.

When they arrived on the beach, they climbed onto the sand to see several humans were there. Hank worried that one of them would attempt to capture he and Keiko.

A Pikachu wearing swim trunks sat on a beach chair sipping from a glass through a straw. A young boy, maybe nine or ten stood by the pikachu, talking to several girls who seemed interested in petting the pikachu. Hank saw another Pikachu on the boy's shoulders. By the appearance of its tail, it was a girl.

"Who's that?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Hank said.

Looking around the beach, Hank saw a Furret lying on a beach towel watching a Marowak standing at the water sticking his right toe into the water as though testing it out.

_What the heck is going on?_

Hank wondered if Danny and Maybel had anything to do with it.

"Where are the change rooms?" Keiko asked.

Hank scanned the beach until he located them. "Over there. Heh, how ironic, changing back in a change room," Hank said, pointing them out.

"Even as a Buyosel, you're still a smart ass," Maybel said.

"You shoulda' seen me as a kid," Hank said.

Hank noticed that several people had noticed them. Two of the girls that had been watching the Pikachu approached Hank and Keiko.

"Should we run?" Keiko asked.

"Na, let's see what happens," Hank said.

The two girls, both about ten by Hank's estimate stopped just short of Hank and Keiko. They towered over the pair. Both were almost twice Hank and Keiko's height. The one on the right had red hair and wore a bikini. The one on the left had black hair and wore a skirt and blouse.

To see a child from this perspective was a bit disturbing for Hank. They could capture him, which wasn't something Hank wanted to experience.

_Then again, it might be a new adventure. No, I can't do that; I have a job and stuff. I can't afford to disappear._

"Hey, you guys are cute. What are you?" The redhead asked.

"You've never seen a Buizel before?"

"No. I've heard of them but I didn't think they lived around here," The redhead said.

"They must be special to be here!" The brunette said.

Keiko tapped Hank's shoulder. "Hank, they're gonna want to capture us!"

The redhead knelt down and started to pet Keiko. "You want to come and stay with me?"

Keiko shook her head.

"Do you have owners?" The brunette asked.

Hank nodded his head.

"Where are they?" The redhead asked.

Hank pointed in the direction of the change rooms.

"Oh well. Was good to meet you guys though," the brunette said before she and her friend walked off.

"That wasn't true!" Keiko said.

"Yeah, I know. But did you want to get captured?" Hank asked.

"Well, no, I guess not," Keiko said.

Hank and Keiko walked into the dressing rooms and waited. Maybel appeared in Keiko's dressing room and Danny in Hank's.

A tingle surrounded Hank's body and the process that made him a Buyosel reversed itself, leaving Hank standing in the dressing naked. Keiko was in a similar state of undress until Maybel used her abilities to create a new set of clothes for Keiko from the sand. Danny did the same thing for Hank. However, he also retrieved Hank's keys and wallet from the water.

"Why not just get out clothes from the water?" Hank asked.

Danny backflipped and giggled. "This was more fun!"

Hank walked out onto the beach now clad in shorts and a tee shirt where me met Keiko who had a miniskirt and blouse on.

"That was quite the experience. How are we going to explain it to everyone?" Hank asked.

"What's this fun bonus you mentioned?" Keiko asked.

Danny (who was now carrying a small box) floated around the two humans in a circle. "Ya both can now shift between human and Buyosel form whenever ya want! Isn't that cool?"

"You mean it?" Keiko asked.

"That's pretty cool," Hank said.

Maybel looked at Danny. "Well guys, it's been fun but we need to be moving on."

"Oh yeah," Danny said. He handed a small box he was carrying to Keiko. "The stuff we found is in here."

Hank nodded his head. "Thank you again for saving our lives and for that little adventure."

"Yes, we owe you everything," Keiko said.

Danny floated beside Maybel. "Giving you guys a fun time made it worth it!"

Hank and Keiko watched as Danny and Maybel floated higher into the air until they were out of sight.

"So, we can become Buizel at will now huh?" Keiko said.

"That should be interesting," Hank said.

"But first, we need to explain about the boat," Keiko said.

Hank gulped. "That too should be interesting."

---

Maybel and Danny floated high above the beach, watching Hank and Keiko walk off.

"That felt good. I wonder if they'll have fun with their new power?" Maybel asked.

Danny grabbed his feet and grinned. "They can go between Buizel and human any time they want. They'll have tons of fun!"

Before Maybel could react, she felt Danny tapped her left shoulder.

"Speaking of fun, you're it!" Danny said as he flew off into twilight.

Without another word, Maybel gave chase.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the copyrighted characters in this tale. I'm just borrowing them to help entertain you all and to give them a nice adventure.

A big Thank You goes to Ri2 for editing this chapter for me.

- - -

Norman floated high above his former hometown, content in his new life as a Mew. He'd once been a leader of men. However, the responsibility of his former job paled in comparison to his current one.

_There's so much good I could do. But what if something goes wrong? Where do I intervene?_

The people below seemed so small and vulnerable. Norman had temptations just like everyone else. He knew that the temptation to use his abilities for selfish purposes could overwhelm him if he wasn't constantly vigilant.

Norman considered the benefits of turning a criminal or two into a Rattata before teleporting them into the woods. He could wipe their memory as well, but didn't plan to, since he felt that would be like murder. In any case, while that would prevent criminals from committing any further offence (or causing one in the first place); Norman knew it would also prevent them from ever reforming. If Norman turned people into Pokemon, they'd lose any potential for accomplishment they might have had as humans if they ever got past what made them criminals in the first place.

When he had been a leader, there had been employees that Norman felt weren't working out that he'd considering letting go. He knew however that they'd lose any potential they could contribute to the company if he did. He'd given second and even third chances to several employees. Some had gone on to become great assets as a result, though others had not. While there had been employees that Norman had given second chances to that failed, he understood that there was always risk involved. It was a matter of weighing the risks and benefits case by case for each problem employee.

Perhaps, Norman pondered; it was too risky to leave some criminals or so-called bad kids human. He wondered if those criminals would do well with a lesson rather than just more or less being fired from life as a human.

_Such thoughts are why we need you, Norman. You must complete tasks that only you can do._

Norman blinked and looked around, wondering where that strange voice came from. Was he going insane?

_You're not hearing things, _the voice said again.

Norman started as a wisp of light appeared in front of him. The wisp grew and filled out to take the form of a Mew, much like himself. Or rather, he was a Mew, much like _her._ "My God…it's…you're THE mew!" Norman cried in astonishment.

Mew giggled and waved. "Hi, howya doing?"

"I-I'm fine, I…it's you," Norman said again, dumbstruck that he was meeting the origin of all life on Earth.

Mew smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's me. Who else would I be?"

"This is so cool! I mean, it's an honor to meet you Ma'am," Norman said, bowing his head in submission.

Mew smiled and nodded back. "Thanks. So, do you know why I came here?"

"You need me to do something?" Norman guessed.

Mew beamed, and the world seemed like a brighter place for it. "Yep. There are some people special to me I need you to change. It's almost time for something…important to happen. We'll need them for another purpose soon. Certain balances depend on it."

Norman cocked his head. He could sense Mew was up to something. However, she was blocking it from his mind. Norman shrugged; he knew not to prod further. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

- - -

Ash Ketchum walked through the woods with Jean-Luc the Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder. His friend Misty walked beside him with their companions Max, May and Brock following behind. It was a few hours after dawn on what was turning out to be a rather humid day. The view of the sky through the trees was bright blue and sunny, without a cloud in sight. Ash was thankful for the shade the forest provided.

It had been a quiet day so far, with not as much as peep from Team Rocket or any other hint of a crisis. However, Ash couldn't shake the feeling that something important was about to happen. His heart skipped a beat with every twig he or one of his companions stepped on.

When the fur on Jean-Luc's back and neck ruffled and he bolted awake, Ash was certain something was up. "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Instead of answering, Jean-Luc leapt off Ash's shoulders, ran over to a nearby tree and climbed up it.

"Pikachu, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Ash called out in concern. He ran under the tree and looked up to see Jean-Luc standing on a branch looking at something Ash hadn't sure he'd ever see again. Floating before Jean-Luc was a pink Mew! "Whoa!"

The Mew floated down and hovered in front of Ash at eye level. Jean-Luc followed it down and resumed his position on Ash's shoulders, chattering excitedly. Misty and the others stood beside Ash, looking at the Mew in awe. "Wow!" Misty said in amazement.

"Look, it's Mew!" May cried, pointing out the obvious.

"Incredible!" said Max.

"What's it doing here?" wondered Brock.

"Greetings Ash, Jean-Luc, Misty, May, Max and Brock. I am here to impart something important to you," the Mew said.

"It knows our names!" May cried.

"Duh, it's psychic," said Max.

"Oh, right."

"Who are you?" Ash asked, unafraid.

"My name is Norman. I used to be human until a remarkable event changed my life completely," Norman explained.

"A human becoming a Mew?!" Max said in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

Norman circled around Max with a smile. "Ah but if it were impossible young one—friend--Max; er, whatever you want me to call you, I wouldn't be floating here right now; would I?"

"Well, no, you wouldn't," Max said. "Unless you're just saying you were a human once to trick us." Norman frowned at him.

"Ash became a Pikachu once," Brock pointed out. "So I guess becoming a Mew is possible too."

"You really didn't stay a Pikachu long enough," Misty complained to Ash, who looked at her in confusion. Jean-Luc scratched his head.

"Ash was a Pikachu?" asked a confused May.

"Indeed," Norman said, resuming his position in front of Ash. "I'd be happy to tell you my story, but there is something I need to do first. Ash…all of you, something is going to happen but I don't know what. _The_ Mew told me that I need to turn Ash and Misty into Mew like me. She said that…"

"Whoa, whoa," Misty started, backing up while holding her hands out. "You want to turn Ash and me into Mews? You can do that?"

"Yes, indeed I can. I wouldn't tell you that I needed to do it if I couldn't do it. I mean, it'd be mean of me to kid you like that," Norman said.

"Yes, it would," Max agreed.

"I have no idea what's going on," May whined.

Ash frowned and crossed his arms. "If you're serious and Mew, as in _the _Mew, needs Misty and me to become Mews, then we gotta do what we gotta do!"

Norman smiled. "You're quite noble for someone so young. I can understand why she chose you."

Ash blushed. "Thanks, I, um," he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Misty tugged at Ash's shirt. "Ash, I can understand another quest but this is serious. How long is this going to last?"

Ash looked at Norman and then at Misty. "Misty, I think that…"

"We won't be able to change you back," Norman said apologetically. The others looked startled at this.

Misty swallowed. "I, this is, I don't know if I'm ready for something like this. But, if you're going to do it, then _I'm_ going to do it too. I won't leave you behind."

Ash smiled at this, and Norman nodded. "Excellent. I wish we had more time to get ready for this, but Mew said she needed me to do this right away. Once you guys are done, she said that she'd meet you in person. She wanted me to do this because she's busy and…"

Misty grinned. "You think she likes you?"

Norman blushed. "No--I mean, it'd never work. I mean, I…she's special. I'm just, well maybe I…that is…it was probably a test."

Misty grinned and folded her arms. "It's okay. I won't embarrass you." Norman flushed.

Brock shook his head. "She's way out of your league." The others looked at him. "What? She is! He's way too young for her!"

"Says the guy who hits on women nearly twice his age," Max muttered under his breath, causing Brock to get all flustered and the others to laugh.

"I'd say I'm ready, but I doubt I can ever really be ready for something like this. But what about the others?" Ash asked.

"Your friends will have other destinies ahead that require them to become Pokemon as well. I assure the rest of you that the world _needs_ you to fulfill these roles as my friends and I have fulfilled roles of our own. We wouldn't be doing this if the situation didn't demand it," Norman said.

Ash nodded, although the others looked somewhat uneasy about losing their humanity. "I understand. What do I need to do?"

Norman smiled. "Enjoy it. Everyone but Ash stand back. Ash, I assure you that this will not hurt. Misty, after Ash is done, it's your turn."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Wait, what if Team Rocket shows up? They always have a way of showing up at the worst possible time," May said desperately, trying to delay the inevitable.

Norman grinned. "Let's just say that the local Rattata population has been temporarily increased by two. Now, if you'll all stand back, we can begin."

Brock, May, Max, Misty and Jean-Luc took several steps backward at Norman's request. "This is gonna be so cool!" Max said eagerly.

"I hope I become a Pokemon that's attractive to women, if I have to be one at all," Brock commented.

Norman began to fly around Ash in circles; mystic forces raising the lad a foot off the ground. Energy crackled around Ash in tones of blue, green, white and orange. As white fur sprouted on his face and arms, the entire world grew around him. Instead of a sensation of falling or panic, Ash felt clarity as he was reduced in size. He began to perceive his companions in a new light. Their thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams and desires were as clear to him as their faces.

One sensation in particular drew Ash in like a Venomoth to flame. He felt a wave of deep, pure love from Misty. He knew how she felt; she didn't need to say it, nor did he. Finally, there was nothing to interrupt them, not even Team Rocket (or Brock).

The world around Ash grew bigger and bigger. He floated higher off the ground. His pants slid down to his ankles and fell off as his shoes and socks burst due to his feet elongating. Ash closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations flowing through him. He felt something pull his jacket and backpack off, and knew it had to be Misty. He sensed that she found him cute as a human, but the Mew he was becoming was utterly adorable.

"Oh, wow," whispered May.

"Incredible!" said Max.

White fur enveloped Ash's entire body like a warm blanket. He lay on his back, now able to float on his own. When he opened his eyes, Misty was standing in front of him, Ash's feet level with her face. Ash looked at his newly grown tail, something that he became aware of with a rush of sensations as it made contact with Misty's nose, causing her to sneeze and giggle. She wasn't offended. On the contrary, she found it cute!

Ash's shirt was next to go. Norman pulled it off Ash from behind him. Ash didn't feel naked or exposed without it, for there was nothing to reveal but fur. Norman removing Ash's shirt caused his hat to fall off. Jean-Luc leapt up and caught it, placing it on his furry yellow head. Ash couldn't suppress his giggle (why he'd want do, he had no idea) as he looked at his longtime friend. Jean-Luc looked much like Ash had when he'd temporarily become a Pikachu. It seemed like it had been long ago!

"Hair's still messy, I see," Misty observed.

Ash wondered what she was talking about. When Misty produced a small mirror and allowed Ash to see his reflection, he saw that his head fur, while white, still resembled his human hair. It gave him a distinctive appearance.

"Here, Ash," Jean-Luc said, Ash understanding him perfectly due to his new form. He sensed that Jean-Luc wanted to give his hat back. As the thought went through Ash's mind, the hat flew up, guided by an unseen force, and landed on Ash's head.

"Nice trick," said Brock. "Wish I could do that with my clothes."

"Amazing, not only a human becoming a Pokemon but showing telekinesis!" Max said eagerly.

Norman levitated in front of Max. "And that's not all." Flying over to Misty, Norman beamed. "Your turn. I'll let Ash do the honors this time."

Ash and Misty blinked, realizing that Norman wanted Ash to change Misty. "You mean that you're going to do it?" Misty asked him, looking rather nervous.

Ash frowned, realizing that he did indeed have the power to change her. Before he did anything else, though, there was something he'd wanted to do for the longest time that he needed to take care of first. He flipped upright and floated over to Misty's face. Misty ran her right hand down the side of Ash's face, staring unblinking into his big brown eyes. Her touch was warm, soft and inviting against his skin. Had it not been for the others' presence and the emotions she was unknowingly projecting coupled with his own feelings, he might have lost control and ravished her then and there.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time," Misty said softly.

"It's all right…I already know," Ash whispered back.

Misty smiled. "Heck, I won't tell you, I'll show you!" The duo closed their eyes and embraced each other, kissing passionately. A wave of incredible pure emotion assaulted Ash, nearly blacking him out. He knew that here and now was the perfect time to do this. Focusing all his will on Misty, he used his new powers to allow her to transcend mortality and humanity to achieve the same godhood he had just obtained.

Ash felt Misty's body levitate and shrink as pink fur enveloped it. Her clothes melted away as her human features gave way to the characteristics of the Mew that she was becoming. Her skull reshaped and her newly developed tail touched Ash's tail, high above their entwined bodies. May and Max gasped in astonishment, while Brock fumed enviously.

When they released the kiss, Ash opened his eyes to see Misty, now in Mew form, floating before him. If Misty had been beautiful to him before, now she was drop dead gorgeous. Letting each other know how they felt at long last was a great release for them. "I feel you - it's like I feel your emotions as easily as I can see you," Misty said. "Norman, I can feel you too. I can sense your experience in life. It's like I know--have known you for years. What do we do now?" Misty asked.

Norman circled around the duo, a grin on his face. "You have fun and help others have fun! Well, that's part of if it. We also need to do important things. But, we have the ability to make a lot of people happy."

"If I had a friend that loved water types to the point where she wanted to be one, I could make that happen!" Misty realized.

Norman nodded. "It's tempting, but we must be careful, lest we accidentally condemn someone."

Brock, who stood a few meters from the others, looked impatient. "So, um, is it my turn yet? You said that Ash and Misty were going to become Mews. You meant first right? So, is it our turn now?"

May, who'd been folding her arms, nodded. "Yeah, just think of how beautiful I'll be as a Mew!"

"It would be an excellent opportunity to learn. But, you did say Ash and Misty; what about the rest of us?" Max asked.

"You _will_ have the opportunity to learn," Norman told the boy. Norman sensed quantities in Max that reminded him of his young nephew. _I'll have to visit him once I'm done here._ _But while I'm here, this kid would love being a Mew!_

Norman could tell Ash and Misty agreed. They knew Max far better then Norman did. Their agreement was the incentive Norman needed. Perhaps Norman was just seeing Max as his nephew but he felt the need to do this change himself. Sensing this, Ash nodded and floated aside. "Be my guest."

"Your guest for what?" May asked.

"What are you going to do next?" Max asked impatiently.

Norman moved over toward Max. "So, I see you enjoyed our show."

"Yes, it was fascinating!" Max said happily.

"Would you like to experience it first hand?" Norman asked.

Max beamed hopefully. "Are you serious?!"

"You bet I am big guy!" Norman said excitedly.

"I … of course, I'd love to become a Mew!" Max cried.

"And so it is a Mew you shall become," Norman said, exerting his power.

Max began shrinking as light blue fur sprouted on his face and arms. A blue mist formed around him, shooting into the air and dissipating as he shrunk. "Fascinating, I feel my body expelling mass to encounter for the lower mass of a Mew!" Max said. Norman chose not to make any inappropriate jokes. Shorts became far too big for Max as he reclined back in the air. His sprouting tail pushed his shorts and underwear off, where they fell to the ground in a heap. Max looked at the clothes, they were something he'd never need again. Norman sensed some embarrassment from the boy. However, Max's shirt covered most of his body now.

"A tail, I have a tail. Perhaps a typical response, but this in not a typical situation. Nevertheless, it is fascinating to experience having this extra appendage," Max said. Max's hair was next as it took on a lighter blue hue. Its texture changed to fur; however, it maintained a distinctive look, leaving no doubt as to who the soon-to-be-Mew before the group was. As his hips and feet shifted into the position and shape of his new form, Max's expression changed. He looked at his shirt. Norman sensed that Max wanted to rid himself of the garment.

With their new abilities, they didn't need to say the words. Max lifted his arms and Misty floated by and pulled Max's shirt off, throwing it to the ground beside his discarded pants. Max's shoes, which were falling off his feet, were next to go, Ash took care of them. Max's facial changes were the last leg of this particular journey. His human ears vanished into his skull as new pointed ears appeared on top of his skull, poking out from his head fur. His glasses fell off and a blunt muzzle formed from Max's mouth and nose, completing his transformation.

Norman sensed Max feeling exposed, although the light blue fur had now covered his body. That exposure gave way to a sense of release. Norman felt Max's emotional state change almost as quickly as the snapping of a twig. "Amazing, growing accustomed to not wearing clothes should take weeks if not months, and yet I feel as comfortable with it as if I've always been this way," Max said.

Norman nodded. "The same thing happened when I changed my friend. I sense that you're worried about that. Do not fret; think of it as upgrading your computer's operating system while retaining the same look and feel."

Max nodded. "I sense your emotions, I understand! This is…_will_ be an amazing opportunity to learn!"

May sobbed as Brock shook his head in astonishment. "Max isn't my baby brother anymore…" the girl moaned.

Max floated beside Misty as Ash looked at Jean-Luc. "Don't worry buddy, I'll never leave you behind!"

"But I like being a Pikachu! So, what am I going to do?" Jean-Luc asked. Ash floated around his buddy in thought. Jean-Luc was like a brother to Ash, so he knew that he needed to give Jean-Luc something special.

Misty floated around Brock and May, a stream of pink and white energy trailing behind her and circling the duo. "You know Brock, you always did like girls. I bet you'd like to be around them all the time," Misty said.

Brock gasped. "Are you gonna give me a wife? Two wives, no, _ten _wives?" His eyes would have turned to hearts it if were possible, and if he had eyes. "As long as none of them are May. Or ugly."

"Hey!" May said angrily.

Misty grinned, looking very forward to what she was about to do…and then hesitated. Perhaps what she was considering was too cruel after all. However, Norman and Ash's thoughts encouraged her to go ahead. Having others in her mind, while intimidating at first, gave her a sense of companionship. She was glad that it didn't seem to diminish her sense of individuality.

Ash joined Misty, blue and white energy streaming from him around the duo as Norman floated down to Jean-Luc's side and petted him, beckoning him to watch. "You two make a cute couple," Ash said.

Neither Brock nor May appeared to notice the red dots that would soon mark them as true members of their new species forming on their cheeks. Both started shrinking as a blue haze appeared around Brock while a pink haze formed around May, mass the duo no longer needed streaming from their bodies. While initially imperceptible, the reversal of years of aging soon became evident on the duo.

Brock's clothes were now several sizes too large for him and he looked as though he were no older than Ash was when he had begun his journey years before. May's chest deflated and her figure lost its curves. "Wait a second, what's happening?" Brock asked. His voice was an octave or two higher.

May looked down at her chest, her pride and joy no longer there. "Hey, no fair, what did you do?"

Ash and Misty continued to circle the duo for a moment longer before floating a short distance in front of them. Norman saw Brock and May's clothing, now far too big for them, as a potential hazard. He flew around and made their clothing turn to sparkling dust. However, to preserve the duo's dignity, he also placed censored signs over the appropriate spots on their bodies.

"Why did you make us younger and take away our clothing?" Brock asked unhappily.

"My chest! But wait, Mew don't have those, so that's okay," May said desperately in an attempt to rationalize what was happening to her. Ash and Misty giggled.

Brock looked at May. "How come you have red dots on your cheeks?" May felt her cheeks, the dots sparking, and she cringing from the discharge.

Yellow fur sprouted all over their bodies, with the exception of black around their necks. The duo continued to shrink, aging reversing itself as they regressed from 10 years old to 8 and from there to 6. Brock's expression changed as he looked down at his body. "Now, what's happening to me?" he asked, his voice sounding tinny and very high-pitched.

The two continued to change, their human ears absorbed into their heads as new larger black-outlined ears sprouted in their place. Proportions changed as each gained a black-furred tail. May's cheeks sparked in annoyance and Brock looked at his midsection with embarrassment. "I'm a girl, you made me a girl!" Brock cried in horror.

"I thought we were gonna be Mew!" May wailed.

The duo's voices devolved from human speech to the language of Pichu as their hands and feet became paws and their jaws became blunt muzzles. Ash circled around the shrinking duo, who were only twice Jean-Luc's height at this point. "You'll like this a lot more!" Ash said, even though he knew they probably wouldn't.

As the need for modesty vanished, the signs covering May and Brock did as well. Brock's cheeks sparked and he looked like he was going to run off in a panic. "Why am I girl?" he asked.

"You like girls, Brock? Now you can be with one all the time and she'll never reject you," Misty said with a giggle.

Now Brock and May were smaller then Jean-Luc. "Now what do we do?!" May cried.

Misty hovered over the duo and levitated them up to eye level. "You two make adorable Pichu. I want to hug both of you. In fact, I think I will!" Bringing the duo toward her, Misty embraced them in a warm hug, despite their protests.

When Misty placed the duo beside Jean-Luc, they looked themselves over. "Well, as long as I'm still cute," May said with a reluctant sigh.

"You're a girl. You still think I'm cute. Right?" Brock asked desperately.

May playfully elbowed Brock. "Of course I do. Any girl would. Guy's too." Brock gulped in terror.

Norman floated over the three mice and circled them. "Well guys, where would you like to go? I can think of lots of places where a pair of Pichu could get into all sorts of trouble. In fact--yes, I have just the idea." An image of a pair of male Pichu entered Norman's mind. _They would love two girlfriends to get into trouble with._

"Why don't you do the honors?" Ash said to Norman.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Brock asked fearfully.

Norman beamed at them. "Fear not, my friends. We have something in mind that will provide you with countless days of entertainment. I believe there are two brothers just waiting for a pair of girlfriends."

Brock gulped. "G…girlfriends? But I wanted to have a girlfriend, not become one!"

Norman grinned. "Don't worry big guy, you'll grow to love this so much that you won't want to go back."

May looked at Brock and then at Norman. "What brothers want a pair of sisters ?"

"But I'm a girl! Now I'll never get any girls!" Brock cried. "Unless I become lesbian…"

"We could always make you forget being a guy--no, that would be too cruel," Norman admitted.

May hugged Brock. The former human girl seemed more comfortable with their new situation for some reason. "You know what boys like. You'll be the perfect girl. Boys aren't so bad." Norman did his best to avoid getting a particular song stuck in his head.

Brock blinked. Norman sensed the lads' mind was making moderate adjustments to match his new form. He was adjusting to pursuing males and fellow Pichu (perhaps later Pikachu or Raichu) rather then human females. Norman's mind had also adjusted when he'd become a mew. Thinking back, Norman knew that it had seemed like a drastic change at the time, but it was for the better in the end.

"I _could _do what I'd want a girl to do," Brock said reluctantly. "Boys aren't so bad. Wait a sec, I don't think I want a girlfriend any more. Boys will come to me! This will be so much easier then before! I know what boys like, so I'll be the perfect girlfriend!"

May nodded. "And I'll be the cutest." Brock frowned at that. She looked at Jean-Luc. "We're too young for you. You're like a big brother or uncle to us now."

Brock grinned. "But if you weren't, if you're looking for trouble, we'd make it double!" Jean-Luc cringed at the similarity to a logo another team used to say.

Norman smiled. "Excellent. Now my friends, it's off to meet your new husbands." In a flash, Norman, Brock and May vanished, leaving the trio of Mews and Jean-Luc alone. Jean-Luc looked at Ash and Misty, who were floating around each other a short distance in front of and above him. "Ash, I still want to stay a Pikachu," he said.

Misty levitated Jean-Luc up to her level. "Would you like a girlfriend?"

"Well, um, maybe. But who?" Jean-Luc asked, trying not to get airsick.

Ash floated beside the duo. "I have someone in mind."

A tingling sensation went through Ash's body as he concentrated on the memory of Casey the girl he'd met that loved yellow and black Pokemon. For a few short seconds, it felt as though Ash were holding onto something. He could hear Casey's thoughts and feel what she felt. Their minds were one. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over.

"What happened?" Misty asked, noticing that nothing had happened.

"Perhaps in thinking of Casey, you were trying to teleport her?" Max suggested.

"I think so. What if she's too far away?" Ash asked.

"Maybe we should all try together?" Max proposed.

"Yeah Ash, if we work as a team, I know we can get Casey here!" Misty said.

"It's worth a try!" Jean-Luc said.

The three Mews formed a circle by holding hands, all closing their eyes as they focused on Casey and tried to speak to her. Ash again felt a psychic connection to Casey. This time it was much stronger. He could feel Misty and Max in there as well. Momentarily, their minds functioned as one, and it was difficult at first to tell which thoughts belonged to each person. But soon enough, the group grew accustomed to linking their minds.

_Casey, are you there?_

_Yes, I am. Am I hearing things?_ Casey's thoughts echoed in their minds.

_No, you're not._

_Who are you? Where are you?_

_It's me, Ash. I've changed since we met. I have something in mind for you and want to know if you're interested._

Casey's mind sounded interested. _What do you mean? How have you changed?_ Ash concentrated on the most recent events. He wasn't sure how, but he could sense Casey's understanding. _You want me to be a companion for your Pikachu, Jean-Luc?_

_Yes. We - I know that you love the Pikachu species. Would you be interested in becoming one for real?_

_You're joking, right? I… it would be so cool! I mean, it would be an honor to become a Pikachu, especially for someone like you. But, how do I know you're not playing games?_

_Let me show you._

With that, the trio concentrated on Casey being beside them. Sure enough, moments later, there was a flash of light which formed into the yellow-jacketed purple-haired young Casey. She started, and looked around in disbelief. "I…how did I…"

Ash let go of Misty and Max and floated over to Casey. "We teleported you!"

The girl gasped. "Ash, is that you? You're really a mew?! That's impossible, but…I remember you changing now!"

"Yep, it's me!" Ash said, pointing to himself while reclining in the air.

Casey reached a hand forward only to jerk it away. "I won't bite," Ash assured her.

He floated over to Casey, lying on his belly in the air. Casey repeated her earlier motion but this time ran the hand down Ash's back. "It's so soft," she whispered.

"Hi, future girlfriend!" Jean-Luc said.

Casey knelt down and petted Jean-Luc's head. "Hey big guy. Do they really want me to become a Pikachu?" Jean-Luc nodded. Casey frowned and looked up. "I dunno Ash, I mean, a Pokemon? I love them, especially Pikachu. But, to become one?"

Ash, Misty and Max circled around Casey as she stood up. "You really are Mew. That's so cool! But…I want to say yes, but I'm kinda scared. How would I explain it to my family?" Casey asked.

"We can take you to them," Ash said.

"Will I remember who I am?" Casey asked.

"Yes, you'll still be you," Ash said.

Casey knelt down and petted Jean-Luc. "Is this allowed? Won't we get into trouble if I do this?"

Ash shook his head. "Not if you agree to it."

"Well, if we're allowed to do it…if I don't, I might always I wish I had. Okay, you can make me a Pikachu." Casey stood up and stood before Jean-Luc. "What do I need to do?"

"Max, why don't you do the honors?" Ash asked.

"I dunno, what if I mess up and give her blue fur or something?" Max asked.

"Blue fur?" Casey asked, looking at her arms. It was hard for her to imagine seeing fur rather than skin there.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Misty said.

Max floated in front of Casey. "Well, all right then. Just stay calm and this will go fine."

Casey stood, waiting for the first signs of change. While she wanted to believe this was all possible and happening for real, a part of her still thought this was a dream. "Um, is there a specific way I need to do this? Is it like a program where I have to do things just right?" Max asked.

Ash shook his head. "No, just do it however you want. Be creative, have fun!"

"Casey, how do you want to do this?" Max asked.

"Can I start with the tail? I've always wondered what it's like to have a tail," Casey said.

Max flew around Casey. White and yellow intertwining energy with sparkles streamed from his body. Casey's body absorbed the energy, which then formed into a lightning-bolt shaped form growing from her rear end. Casey gasped and looked back to see a Pikachu tail sticking out behind her, solid, organic and a part of her body. A short gust of wind blew through the area, ruffling the yellow fur on her tail. She felt every sensation on its length as though the tail were as much as part of her as her arms or legs. Casey's perception of the world shattered. She grabbed a hold of her tail, her eyes wide with wonder. "It's real! I'm going to be a Pikachu for real! This is so cool. Do more!"

"Okay," Max said.

This time, Max flew around Casey in a spiral motion with the same white and yellow energy streaming behind him. Casey's clothes seemed too big for her and she felt as though she were falling. Too big became cavernous as she shrunk into them, reducing to the size of a Pikachu. Casey made her way out of her clothes, covering her midsection with her hands. She looked down at her body. She was the size of a Pikachu but still didn't have fur (with the exception of her tail) and had the same proportions of her human form. "You guys all look so much bigger now," she said in amazement.

"Almost done," Max said. Casey felt warmth all of a sudden. Yellow fur sprouted all over her skin, with the exception of brown lines on her back distinctive of what would soon be her species.

"Okay, now comes the interesting part," Max said. Casey wasn't sure what Max meant by interesting part. However, she learned soon enough when she felt as though someone were picking her up. She found herself hovering above her clothes. Any sense of exposure took a backseat to the bizarre sensation that someone was molding her body like putty. Casey had always wondered what it felt like for Pokemon to evolve. Now, she had an idea. She watched her torso go from a slender form to oblong. Hips changed in configuration as her legs moved to the sides of her torso, giving her a quadrupedal stance. Her human ears vanished into her skull only to re-appear on top of her head in the black tipped pointed form of a Pikachu. Casey's mouth and nose re-shaped into the blunt muzzle of a Pikachu while red dots appeared on her cheeks. Her arms shortened as her hands became paws.

And then it was complete. Max lowered Casey, now a Pikachu, to the ground on top of her clothing. From the point of view of an outsider, Casey looked more or less like a natural Pikachu. However, she retained her human eyes and had longer head fur where her human hair had been. Casey stood on what were now hind legs and looked at herself. "I'm a Pikachu! This is so cool!" She grabbed her mouth when she realized she'd spoken in the language of the Pikachus. "I'm speaking your language!"

Jean-Luc nodded. "Then you can understand me!" Casey released her mouth and looked at Jean-Luc, who was approaching her. "You're cute."

"I am?" Casey asked. Casey looked at the others and then at Jean-Luc before she realized something important. "Ack, I won't be able to wear clothes anymore! I'll be naked!" she cried as she did her best to cover herself with her shirt.

"We don't wear clothes anymore, except for Ash's hat, and we're okay," Max said.

"I don't wear clothes, I don't need to," Jean-Luc said.

Casey blushed. "But I…people can see everything!"

"Ash, what do I do?" Max asked.

"There's a way to fix that," Ash said, floating over Casey. "You'd get used to it in a while but we can help you along a bit with our abilities."

Casey cocked her head. "But isn't that like brainwashing?"

Ash shook his head. "It would only work if you'd do it on your own."

"So, this won't bother me? Well, if I'm gonna be a Pikachu, I'd better get used to being naked. Okay, let's try it," Casey said.

Ash nodded and his eyes glowed. For a few seconds, Casey felt dizzy. She underwent a paradigm shift that under normal circumstances would have taken her days, weeks or perhaps months (if not years) to complete. Her nudity was no longer an issue. In fact, she didn't _feel_ naked. This was normal and not something to consider anymore. Casey found that this way of thinking was not something she wouldn't have eventually but something she'd normally need time to get into. If anything, she was glad it was happening now, as she might have gone insane otherwise. "Thanks guys, I feel better now."

"You're welcome," Ash said.

Casey wanted to try out her newfound abilities. She felt sparks shooting from her cheeks her cheeks. Looking around, she saw a rock and tried to shoot it, only to end up shocking herself, which knocked her into Jean-Luc, knocking both to the ground. "Whoa," Jean-Luc said.

Casey managed to pick herself up, then turned around and helped Jean-Luc up. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to try out my abilities," Casey said apologetically, hanging her head. "Maybe I shouldn't be a Pikachu if that sort of thing is going to happen."

"It was an accident. You just need to learn to control your abilities," Jean-Luc said, placing a comforting paw on Casey's shoulder. "If you want, I can teach you."

"Sounds like fun," Casey replied. "But, we need to tell my family about this."

"Max, why don't you take her and Jean-Luc to Casey's family? It'll be easier if one of us is there to explain," Ash said.

Max nodded, circled the Pikachu duo, forming a bubble around them, and in a flash of light, they disappeared. Ash floated upright in front of Misty, looking her in the eyes. "So, we're alone," Ash said.

Misty grinned. "I can read your thoughts, Ash. I know what you want."

Ash blushed. "No, I wouldn't want to. That is, when we're older it'll be okay, but not now."

Misty floated close to Ash and took his hands into her own. She closed her eyes. "Think the happiest thoughts you can think. That's _all _kinds of happy. Imagine those emotions and things flowing into me."

Closing his eyes, Ash pictured the first and easiest thing that came to mind, his feelings for Misty. It was difficult for him not to imagine expressing those thoughts physically, even if by human standards he was a little too young. As a Mew the standard was different if not non-existent. From what he assumed what Misty, Ash received feelings of acceptance. It was okay for him to think these thoughts. Ash saw an image of a barrier, something preventing him from understanding. With his mind, he shattered that barrier.

It was as though he had busted a dam. However, instead of water, a torrent of thought, memory, and understanding flowed into Ash. He felt Misty's thoughts and feelings as though they were his own. Ash _knew _what it felt like to be female. He remembered events from Misty's life as clearly as he could remember events from his own life. For a few seconds, their minds were one and Misty and Ash existed as a single entity. Imaginings felt as real as reality. Ash knew just how Misty wanted him to embrace her. He only needed to imagine it for her to feel as if he were doing it for real.

And then, it ended as a suddenly as it had began. An unseen force blew both backwards. Ash blinked and opened his eyes. He needed a few moments to remember who he was and see that he was in the right body.

"Wow," Ash said.

"That was…_amazing_," Misty said.

Ash looked at his hands and then at Misty. "I, it's like for a moment, I was you. I knew what it was like to be you. I mean, not just like you told me. It was like…I _was_ you."

"Makes things easier doesn't it?" Misty asked.

"I know how annoying it was when my--your sisters kept making fun of me--argh, you!" Ash said.

Misty floated closer to Ash and patted him on the shoulder. "I remember that time Lily accidentally turned you into a Pikachu. Before, I'd only seen it from my point of view. Now I remember looking up at everyone and not knowing what was going on. I mean, I'd never suspect turning into a Pikachu was what happened to me. Then when I saw myself as a Pikachu, I was scared! I mean, I couldn't continue being a trainer as a Pikachu! Then when I found out I was going to turn back, I knew I could relax. I just wanted to play and have fun."

Ash giggled. "You mean me right? She turned me into a Pikachu, not you!"

Misty blushed. "Yes, of course. I-I know what it feels like to be a boy. I never understood how you guys walked around with…"

"Misty!" Ash cried.

"Well, it's true," Misty said, sticking out her tongue.

"So, what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"First, we need to show our families. I'm sure my sisters would love to get a load of me. I wonder if I should turn them into Seel?" Misty asked. Ash watched in amazement as Misty's body turned into light and changed into the shape of a Seel. "Nah, Seel are sweet. Though maybe I should be nice and make them something fun?" Misty said. Ash watched with fascination as Misty assumed the tongue of the seel. Misty's form changed once again, this time to a Vaporeon. "I know, how about a …"

"Vaporeon?" Ash asked.

"You read my mind," Misty said in surprise.

"No, I--when you mentioned those Pokemon, you turned into them!" Ash said.

Misty blinked. "What do you mean?" Ash watched Misty looked back at her body and notice that it had changed. "I just thought of it and it happened. I guess I have to be careful." She resumed her Mew form in a flash of light.

"We both have to be careful," Ash agreed. Why don't we both see our families? I need to talk to my Mom and Oak."

"And I need to talk to my sisters. But I promise I won't turn them into anything out of revenge. I need to be better than that now," Misty said.

"I hope my Mom notices _this,_" Ash said.

Misty nodded, and they shared a long kiss before both vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
